This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Animations are an effective medium for explaining the structure and function of macromolecules and molecular assemblies. Much current research in molecular and cellular biology can not easily be conveyed with only static images and verbal descriptions. Software to create molecular animations is currently primitive and difficult to use, and only 10% of researchers routinely make use of animations in published articles (Science 2009). This project aims to develop software and train researchers to create animations to illustrate their work. Our focus is on developing the capabilities of the UCSF Chimera visualization package to simplify making basic spinning, slicing and morphing animations. We also develop data export for professional animators making complex educational animations.